


Sunday Morning

by pumpkincastles



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkincastles/pseuds/pumpkincastles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had known Mello for years. He’d seen him kneel before his bed at night when they were in Wammy’s and bow his head slightly before meals. Every Sunday morning he’d watch Mello leave the apartment at 6 o’clock sharp dressed neatly and he’d watch him return at 7:30 already loosening his tie as he got through the door. But over all these years Matt had never once joined Mello in these rituals. After all he wasn’t a religious kind of guy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of one of my lame Tumblr posts where Mello asks Matt to go to church with him.

It was Saturday night and Matt was sprawled out on the couch, his nose shoved in his PSP while Mello moved about the kitchen. The blonde tended to be a nervous cleaner, and while Matt wanted to know what was wrong he knew it was best to keep his distance until he was ready to talk. 

Soon the kitchen grew silent and Mello appeared in the living room. He placed a mug by Matt and sat by is side, his own mug in hand. Matt could feel him staring so he saved his game and put the handheld away, ready to listen.

“Matt, come to church with me tomorrow.” 

He had known Mello for years. He’d seen him kneel before his bed at night when they were in Wammy’s and bow his head slightly before meals. Every Sunday morning he’d watch Mello leave the apartment at 6 o’clock sharp dressed neatly and he’d watch him return at 7:30 already loosening his tie as he got through the door. But over all these years Matt had never once joined Mello in these rituals. After all he wasn’t a religious kind of guy. From what he had told him Mello knew Matt’s parents had raised him to respect others beliefs and told him that he could believe anything he wanted, but his friend never delved much into the world of faith.

That’s why this request was rather unexpected. Once it had registered in his mind Matt gave a swift nod. Mello could feel his shoulders relaxing with the confirmation. “Ah, yeah. I mean… Yeah sure if you want me to.” He snorted at the response and sipped at his mug. “Wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you to. Be ready for 6.” With that Mello was up and disappearing back into his own room. Once he was safe inside he pressed his back to the door and sighed with relief. For a moment he actually thought the redhead was going to turn him down.

The next morning Matt was up at 5:30 and already dressed in the nicest clothes he owned, a button up black shirt, a red tie which hung a bit too loose, and black pants. His usual goggles were replaced with sunglasses to save his sensitive eyes the exposure to the sun. Mello entered the kitchen dressed equally as nice and paused. He hadn’t expected Matt to actually be up and ready. And he really didn’t expect him to look so… Put together. Matt offered a small smile and a shrug before handing him a mug which Mello took gratefully.

They drank their coffee in silence and Matt could feel Mello’s eyes on him the whole time, making him self conscious. “You know…” the blonde finally drawled out “the sunglasses make you look a little less dorky than the goggles.” With that he stood and put their mugs in the sink. “Let’s go.”

The pair pulled into the parking lot at 6:20 on the dot and Matt cut the engine. For a moment he stopped to watch as families filed into the church and he couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. Next to him Mello didn’t budge either. For a brief moment he questioned his decision to bring Matt but quickly brushed it off when he opened the car door and got out first. Mello stayed in the car for a few more seconds before also getting out and strolling to Matt’s side. He paused to straighten out his companion’s tie before they entered the building side by side. 

They got to the very front and Matt sat a bit too close to Mello, not that the blonde seemed to mind, before he finally removed his sunglasses. Soon mass had begun and Matt stumbled through it as best he could, taking cues from Mello along the way. At first the blonde thought that he’d be embarrassed by Matt’s obvious cluelessness but now he found it rather endearing, maybe even cute. 

Before they knew it the service was drawing to it’s close as the parishioners lined up to receive communion. Being at the front, Matt and Mello were some of the first to go before they settled back into a kneeling position at their pew. Matt lowered his head and tried to make it look like he was deep in prayer. 

Once Mello finished his own prayer he turned his head slightly to the side to look at Matt and was struck by the sight beside him. Matt’s long lashes rested gently against the tops of his cheeks and the colored light that filtered through the stained glass windows cast a beautiful glow over his pale skin. Feeling Mello’s stare Matt’s eyes opened and he turned his head to look back at his stunned friend. At first he thought he’d done something wrong but as he glanced around he saw everyone was still kneeling. All he could really think to do was offer Mello a shy smile. Swallowing thickly Mello finally pulled his eyes from Matt when the priest instructed everyone to be seated.

They returned to a seated position and Mello kept his eyes forward as he tried to process what had just happened. He took a deep breath and reasoned with himself. It must have just been a trick of the light. That was all. His eyes slid back over to look at Matt’s profile once again. The light didn’t catch him quite the same way but that didn’t change the fact that Matt was undeniably gorgeous. Mello didn’t know how he’d never noticed before. His strong jawline, straight nose, long lashes, and high cheekbones were all worthy of a model.

Mello’s heart pounded against his ribcage. ‘Fuck.’


End file.
